Valley of the Dead
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: It was just Danny's luck to come across the strange valley where the dead came to roam. A tower made of stone looms ominously in the background and a great evil lurks somewhere unknown. Heck, he didn't have to be a ghost to notice. Luckily for Danny, there was someone there to help him before he does something stupid. One shot


**Listening to a remix of Stone Tower Temple while looking up Astro boy/Danny phantom crossover pictures and this came to mind.**

**Song- www . youtube watch? v = RbE0vSXtl08**

**Don't own anything... Maybe... XD**

'Damnit! I knew I should have taken a right turn at the canyon!' the halfa known as Danny Phantom mentally scolded himself. He had been exploring some of the deeper ends of the Ghost Zone, passing by the ruins of an ancient city and musty temples until he came across a great canyon.

The Canyon itself wasn't all that extravagant, hardly any green plants growing anywhere with a steady stream of water just a hop away from the edge. Dead trees poked out from the dry earth, their bark black as night.

There was nothing that should have captured the young ghost's attention, but it did. The reason, he suspected, was around the edges of the canyon faded into the toxic green color of the Ghost Zone. Phantom frowned, ghost lairs weren't _supposed_ to fade into the ghost realm like that. They were normally chunks of rock that varied in size, floating around in one consistent area.

This, however, appeared more like as if someone had painted a large mural which edges began to bleach into the natural green of the realm.

Was this another dimension?

No, Phantom shook his head. It this strange thing was _indeed _another dimension, it would be safely concealed behind a door.

For some odd reason, Phantom believed this definitely was another dimension. A deserted canyon he had never seen or heard of, an abandoned castle hidden within the depths of the walls and a giant stone tower looming in the distance were what tipped him off. Now, he may have never paid any attention in history class, (wither It was due to general laziness or lack of energy from random ghost encounters, he wasn't completely sure.) but he was fairly certain he would have remembered _something _about the civilizations that built these ruins.

Curiously, but extremely cautiously, the white-haired teen ventured closer. A natural portal? Into another dimension? He better make sure there was any threat of some sort awaiting in the distance.

Phantom knew something was off the second his feet touched the earth. Other then the temple waiting in the distance, everything was in shambles. A strange house with what appeared to be the top of an old record player was falling to pieces near an old river. There were no signs of any living beings, no footprints from animals or humans, and the house appeared to have been abandoned for an unknown amount of time.

There was something in the air that raised the hairs on Phantom's neck. Something ancient and dark buried deep within the soil, patiently waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was quite unnerving for the ghost and was just about to listen to his instincts when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Oh my." someone said, "A Ghost from the other side? What in heaven's name do you have for coming here young one?"

The figure, uh, was a very odd one, their appearance Phantom could accept, it...was the person's face. Ugh! It had such a feminine aura about it, the smooth, unblemished skin colored fair, big eyes colored a deep blue and traces of baby fat around their checks. At first glance, the figure appeared female, however, something, he didn't know what, screamed at him the figure before him was male.

Their clothes gave no indication to their gender, deep blue robes to match his/her eyes lined with gold. That was his general assumption because any striking details were obscured by a dusty brown cloak with the hood down. Brown hair with the color of sunny gold spiked upward on the back of his/her head, the bangs were fairly long, but a no where near as long as the bundle of hair just behind the bangs that fell near his/her ankles.

A single brown eyebrow raised up as (s)he gazed onward at him with an amused expression.

"Now I doubt you can here by mere accident, young one." (s)he said, blue eyes older than his/her appearance stated, "Do you have business here in Ikana Canyon?"

"Ikana Canyon?" Phantom blinked, "It that what this place is called?"

The man(?) chuckled, "Yes indeed," (s)he replied, "Here is were the boundary between life and death is at its weakest. Spirits such as yourself have no trouble crossover over and back in this land."

Phantom tilted his head in confusion," What do you mean by that?"

(S)he sighed, great sadness and regret reflecting within their worn eyes," This here," (s)he began, "Was once the sight of a great kingdom, known by its enemies and allies as the Kingdom of Ikana. They were a ruthless bunch, assisting their allies in war only to turn on them shortly afterward. They always were a paranoid bunch."

The (wo)man sighed, turning his/her eyes towards the tower off in the distance, "That over there, is known as the Stone Tower. The people of Ikana began building this tower in hopes they would one day reach the heavens and declare war a pon the Gods who had forever watched over them."

Phantom could only sweatdrop at that. The tower itself appeared to be every child's waking nightmare. The tower soared high above into the clouds, not incredibly tall from what he knew of sky scrapers but an impressive feat for the people of a medieval age, built from aging stone. Other towers were built next to each other, maybe even connected to each other some way or another with multiple black window like objects dotting the outside surface.

Even from a distance, Phantom could still sense a dreadful evil trapped inside.

The (wo)man grinned weakly, "You can sense it can you? The great evil sealed within the walls of the tower?"

The boy nodded, desiring greatly to fly as fast as possible away from it. Though one thing still bothered him.

"If the Stone Tower was original built to reach Heaven then why is it..."

"So short?"

"Yeah."

(S)he chuckled again, "That," (s)he stated darkly, "is because the people realized the higher they built their tower the closer to hell they were going. The tower they original built to reach the Heavens, now became the pathway to Damnation."

Oh boy, he hoped he never had to go in there. Whatever reason be damned! After this, he wasn't coming anywhere near this place. Then a thought struck him.

"What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking...You don't appear to be dead at the very least." He asked the gender-confusing being before him.

The (wo)man sighed again, this time more deeply than before, "You are correct in the fact that I am not dead." Phantom took a moment to be alarmed. A _living_ human in the Ghost Zone?! "I am the furthest one could get from ever dying."

"As for why I am here..." (s)he paused before continuing," The Goddesses who had created this realm assigned me to seal the evil resting within that tower, for the day that shall come when it will be destroyed."

Phantom was amazed, here he was desperate to depart from this land and here was someone who actually went into that dreadful place. He had to hand it to the person, they certain were a lot braver than he was at the moment.

"So that evil will one day be destroyed?"

"Yes." (s)he smiled,"_'When the demon of yore awakens and bring down the destroyer of worlds, a child shall arrive from the distant of lands through the elder trees of the forest. He is the one who the Gods have given their blessing, the one who passes through time in which will travel to each end of the land and destroy the evil that plagues the land. The Guardians will once again awaken to invert the darkness that attempts to eliminate their home. This day will come when the moon falls from the sky..."_

"The moon will fall?!"

"Someday it will."

"You not afraid?"

"No... For many reasons really..."

(S)he turned to the sky, "Ah, near sundown." His/Her attention snapped back to the boy, "You best leave now. Don't want to run into any Gibos or Redeads! Awful things, they are."

"Er, what are?"

"Ah, trust me on this, you don't want to see them. Nasty experiences my friend."

The silver-haired boy had no choice but to accept his/her word for it and began flying towards the portal.

"Oh!"

Phantom stopped as the voice shouted. The (wo)man was talking to him again.

"Thought I'd just clear this up for you. I know you've been rather confused on it." (s)he smirked, "No matter how feminine I look, I am %100 percent male."

All he received was a stunned, shocked expression of his new friend. Very amusing if he did say so himself.

"WHAT?!"

The newly _discovered_ male bursted out laughing as he watched the child-ghost fly off with a stunned expression on his face. He smirked, "Oh, that never gets old, now then... Where was I?"

"Oh right."

_Tow'r of Stone_

_Amongst the scattered ashes_

_This is home, to those who walk the dead_

_Turn back now, unless you want the same fate_

_You have come to save us far to late_

_Three days left until the moon falls_

_Restless nights where none shall sleep_

_Please turn back, or less we may_

_Have to do this the hard way_

_ReDeads, Gibos,_

_Skulltulas and Garos_

_Things of the dead ordered to have your head_

His haunting voice echoed throughout the canyon, bouncing off walls and collecting more voices as many spirits began to join in, warning those who dared to enter of the consequences.

Until the day shall come when they will all be free.


End file.
